Computing devices may enable the use of software applications. Some types of software applications include native applications, web applications, and rich client applications. A web application is a website that is designed to be viewed in a web browser executing on the computing device. For example, some web applications include e-mail, search engines, and social media applications. Further, a native application is a software application specially designed to execute on a particular computing device. For example, a mobile native application may be coded to execute on a particular mobile platform or device (e.g., on a particular smartphone). A rich client application is a client-server application in which most of the application processing is performed on the client device. Some rich client applications may run as stand-alone applications on the computing device.